


I'm the only One who means anything

by taebaebts



Series: Master and his Pet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Collars, Control Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mates, Pet, Swearing, Teen Wolf, The Alpha Pack, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaebts/pseuds/taebaebts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, sorry the long wait! I've really stressing with school, and then my laptop decided so delete my story - that's why this update is very short ): </p><p>I hope you enjoy the update, and I apologize for the lack of "action", hehehe. </p><p>I apologize for any mistakes, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, so please bear over with me ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm the only One who means anything

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, sorry the long wait! I've really stressing with school, and then my laptop decided so delete my story - that's why this update is very short ): 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update, and I apologize for the lack of "action", hehehe. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER TONGUE, so please bear over with me ^^

Derek stood 50 meters from Scott McCall, his eyes filled with amusement and his posture challenging. How dared the kid to show up on _his_ property, demanding him to set Pup free? Disregarding Derek’s position on Scott’s visit, he had to admit it was brave; a lone wolf directly seeking an alpha at his pack house was rarely seen. With that said, though, Derek wanted nothing but to teach that dull rogue a lesson.

Derek observed Scott’s slightly shaking posture, and held back an entertained grin. Maybe it wasn’t bravery that brought McCall here – maybe it was out of anger?

Bad move, lone wolf.

“I swear to God, Hale, if you don’t hand him back I’ll wipe out your entire pack,” Scott spat, as his jaw began to move uncontrollably – he was having a hard time controlling that weak wolf of his.

What a pitiful sight.

“Your words mean nothing to me, kid. As far as I’m aware, I’ve done nothing wrong – Stiles is the one to blame in the end, isn’t he?” Derek replied tightly, not happy with the threat Scott threw at his pack.

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Scott snarled, his claws starting to extend. “Everybody knows you had something to do with Stiles’ capturing! Don’t fucking lie to me, Hale!”

Derek felt his eyes glow red as he let out a loud growl. How fucking dared that _rogue_ to give _him_ orders!?

But there was some truth in Scott’s words. Derek had been planning Pup’s ~~capture~~ since he’d been of age. Ever since a 12-year-old Derek had laid eyes on a 5-year-old “Stiles” he had been obsessed, fascinated, possessive. He remembered clearly how the first graders tiptoed into the cafeteria, avoiding everybody’s mocking smirks. (A/N: I don’t know anything about the American school system, especially not anything before high school) It was when Derek got eye contact with that small radiant boy that he had made a decision. His choice. He wanted to mate with the boy. Unfortunately, to his big disappointment, his mother had crushed that dream when he had ran came back home, eagerly talking about that _perfect first grader_. Mating with humans was strictly forbidden, and there was no way Derek could ever get his special boy. Derek was broken.

That was until he learned about the concept _pets_ by his mischievous uncle Peter.

For several years, Derek had been waiting for Stiles to turn eighteen. And boy, how he had everything planned. After years and years of stalking his boy, he had learned everything about him –his asthma problem as well. So when Pup was out running in the woods with his lacrosse team, Derek went into the locker rooms, and took the asthma inhaler from Pup’s bag.

What a foolish boy.

Stiles had been running around the woods at night, desperately looking for his inhaler thinking that he had dropped it when they were running in the forest earlier in the day. Hadn’t he learned anything about werewolves, that naïve child? It was the last Friday in the month, meaning that humans could be snatched and turned into pets. It was an old law among the werewolf community but it was still just as valid – and the humans couldn’t change it whatsoever, they’d already received way too many privileges according to Derek. Well, it was the general opinion among werewolves.

Poor boy. He hadn’t understood anything that night.

And now here he was, serving Derek’s every single wish. Derek had waited too fucking long to listen to a brat, who was telling him to give Pup up. Hell no.

“Stiles’ was running around in the woods, I did nothing wrong, _kid_ ,” Derek snarled at Scott not happy with his dominating words and posture. “I suggest you leave my property before I make sure my pack tear you apart.”

Derek observed Scott as his whole body began to shake, as he tried to keep his cool. _Good choice._

Both Scott and Derek felt the presence of his pack, long before they came into view from behind the trees. Derek could feel Scott’s discomfort around so many wolves – it was understandable considering he was rogue. He let out a low chuckle.

“Isaac, go get Pup for me, will you?” Derek asked one of his betas sweetly, his eyes never leaving Scott’s. He felt his whole body being filled with pure satisfaction as Scott flinched a bit and let out a low whimper. “Isn’t this what you wanted, McCall? To see _my Pup_ again? I’ll make sure he’s acting properly, don’t worry”.

Derek flashed McCall a flashing, provoking, complacent smile.

Scott McCall let out a painful growl and whimpered. That’d teach him. There’s no Stiles Stilinski anymore – only “Pup, property of Derek Hale”. Derek would go very far to make sure Scott and everybody else understood that.

The front door opened and Stiles’ scent hit both males like a storm coming at 100 km/h. Derek didn’t turn around to acknowledge his pet, instead he kept his gaze at Scott – he couldn’t help but to let his face twist into an amused grin as McCall’s eyes, face, whole _body_ , collapsed and he let out a aching howl.

“Scott?” Stiles’ whispered from the house his voice cracking slightly. Instantly, waves of embarrassment, happiness, and anxiety flowed from Stiles scent. Derek let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad McCall had decided to pay the Hale house a visit. Hell, it was fucking _hilarious_.

“Pup,” Derek called, after he’d stopped his long-lasting outburst. Derek felt Pup’s hesitation, but like the good pet he was, Derek heard him nearing Derek. He’d trained him well.

“ _You sick bastard_ ,” Scott spat out, fists clinched tightly. “You fucking _mated_ with him!? I can smell it all the way over here and it fucking _stinks_! You’ve gone against the law, you psycho!”

Derek let out a stiff laugh.

“The council doesn’t give a fuck, McCall. He became my pet before I mated him, so they’re not going to do anything. Do you know why, brat? Huh?” Derek looked McCall dead in the eyes, his body feeling Scott’s anxiety yet stubbornness, his pack’s nervousness but faith in their alpha, and Stiles’ unbearable pain and miserableness. “Pup can’t reject me, he can’t change his mind. In the end, he’s still my pet, even if he regrets being my mate. He can’t leave no matter what – that leaves Pup with no choice. Therefor, the council doesn’t fucking care, because I won’t be without my mate, pet, whatever, no matter what.”

Brat let out a whimper and Pup let out a loud sob.

“Pup,” Derek said lowly and pointed his finger at the ground next to him. Shortly afterwards, Pup sat down on his knees next to Derek, keeping his glance down. The smell of humiliation, hurt and embarrassment was extreme. Derek grabbed Stiles’ leash.

“Anything else, McCall? Pup and I was in the middle of something before your _pleasant_ visit,” Derek spitted.

Everything went silent – expect McCall’s uneven breathing and Pup’s uncontrollable sobs.

Derek’s face lighted up in a provoking smile before he turned around and tugged at the leash, demanding Pup to follow him. Without further words spilled, Derek walk to the house with his crawling puppy at his side. Just before entering the house he glanced at Boyd, making sure he’d _clean up_ if necessary.

Derek slam the door shut, ignoring McCall’s painful growls behind him.

 

 

_____________________________________

 

 

Pup was very quiet after that – even more than usual. Before Derek took puppy as his pet, pet was bubbly, energetic and cheerful. But since puppy has been with Derek, he hasn’t seen that side of him.

At least he’s behaving like a good pet should.

“Pup,” Derek called from the couch, looking down at his kneeling pet. They were watching an entertainment program; Derek sprawled out on the couch while pet was kneeling down in front of it. When hearing his _name_ , puppy turned slightly around awaiting his master’s words. Without saying anything, Derek patted the seat next to him, signalling pet to sit down on the couch. Without hesitation, Pup stood up and sat down next to his Master. Derek casted a sidelong glance at his pet and then gently grabbed his neck, leading it down onto his lap. Without any complaints, pet adjusted in his new position.

Derek started to pet with his pet. Tenderly stroking pet’s hair, cautiously but firmly grapping his neck, affectionately caressing _his mark_ on Pup’s neck.

“Pup? Was is nice seeing your _friend_ today?” Derek asked, wanting a reaction from Pup – and boy, he didn’t get disappointed. His pet froze at the mentioning of his best friend – or was it former best friend? He didn’t know anything anymore. ~~He wasn’t allowed to think anymore~~. Master squeezed his neck gently warning his pet. Pets were to always reply when their Master asked them anything.

“Yes Master,” Pup whispered hoarsely, shutting his eyes tightly, “Thank you, Master”. Master hummed approvingly and let go of his pet’s neck.

“Get him out of your head, Pup. Get him out of your head or I’ll kill him. You don’t need anyone but me. You don’t _have_ anyone but me,” Master whispered paying attention to the television, but the threat got through clearly.

Pet started to snuffle.

“Yes Master,” he cried silently.


End file.
